


the teacher's new pet

by dekeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, terms cunt and clit mainly used for lokin, trans Lokin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekeon/pseuds/dekeon
Summary: "You really are this desperate?""Yes sir" the slight framed boy confirms, eye glued to the floor, he's visibly shaking now. "My grades mean a lot to me, Mr. Wagner, I really can't fail this class"He lets out a drawn-out sigh, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Well, there is one thing that can be done." He walks behind Lokin, creeping behind his back and sniffing his neck. "How far are you willing to go?"
Relationships: Lokin Greaves (OC)/Lucas Wagner (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the teacher's new pet

It was finally the day where his students would get their grades. One by one Lucas Wagner, a professor at the local university, handed his students their grades, following through the highest to the lowest. Lokin was one of the last, receiving one of the lowest grades of his class. Lucas simply shook his head with disapproval when he handed the exam to the slim statured boy. "Alright, class. You're dismissed." After sending their class home Lucas retreated to the comfort of his office.

Lokin was in complete and utter shock after seeing the burgeoning red mark on his paper. He studied sooo hard for this test! How on earth did he get 33%?! Obviously some mistake must have been made. After sitting at his desk for a while he stands up and goes to Mr. Wagner's office

The teacher was reviewing the exams of his other classes once he heard the knocks on his door. He looks at the door, slightly annoyed that he left it half-open. "Come on in," he says with a sigh, Lucas doesn't even drop the papers on his hand, only having a quick look on who was coming in his office.

"uhmm... Mr. Wagner?'' Lokin says with a shaky voice "uhh.. I think there's been a mistake" 

"Mistake?" He drops the papers on his hand, they hit the desk with a soft thwap, he takes a look at Lokin's face over his glasses. "What kind of mistake? Are you talking about your grade?"

"Mmhm..” he anxiously affirms “Mr. Wagner I've been studying for this exam for weeks" he feels his professor's judgemental gaze on him "I just don't think this grade is correct" his voice is getting shakier by the minute. "m-maybe you graded it with the wrong key?"

He raises an eyebrow "I've graded by reviewing each question myself, especially yours. I must say I'm rather disappointed with you. There were no mistakes with your grade." He turns his gaze back to his papers “Now if you excuse me, I need to finish grading these exams and put your and these grades into the system." 

"Wait!! Mr. Wagner I really can't afford to flunk this class. P-please is there any makeup I can do?? any test corrections?? any extra credit??" he pleads, desperately.

"No! Mr. Greaves. There is no..." he stops for a second, settling the papers down calmly on his desk. He ponders for a second and glances at lokin. He sighs and stands up, going over to the office door "You really are this desperate?"

"Yes sir" the slight framed boy confirms, eye glued to the floor, he's visibly shaking now. "My grades mean a lot to me, Mr. Wagner, I really can't fail this class"

He lets out a drawn-out sigh, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Well, there is one thing that can be done." He walks behind Lokin, creeping behind his back and sniffing his neck. "How far are you willing to go?"

Lokin gasps slightly, feeling his teachers breath on his neck. "Sir I'll do anything for another chance, I really need a good grade in your class"

He smirks, hugging Lokin from behind, one hand going under his shirt and over his chest, his lips whispered on his ear "Well then, what about playing with you for a bit then?" He chuckles as his other hand goes inside his pants to his crotch.

"mmf" lokin whimpers "whatever it takes” his voice is faint and nervous, he doesn't know what to think of the situation but he doesn't stop his professor.

He raises an eyebrow once his hand reaches inside Lokin's pants. The teacher pulls his hand out and leans in on his table "Show yourself to me." He crosses his arms and puts away his glasses.

Lokin gulps, anticipating his professor's reaction. he undoes his belt and his pants dropping them to the floor with his underwear revealing himself to Mr. Wagner “i- I know I haven't told you this before but I'm actually trans” his face is red.

Lucas takes a moment to admire the small-statured male, drinking up his naivete and inexperience "Come here." He pulls Lokin by his wrist getting him closer. His hand reaches for his cunt "That's interesting... I confess I never played with a trans person before."

"mmf", Lokin whimpers slightly, his cunt already soaked and aching ''well... I hope you like it" 

Lucas smirks "Well, thankfully I have pretty diverse tastes." He rubs his cunt teasingly, his breath getting heavier, his cock bulging on his pants "Come on," he pulls his hand out licking his fingers after getting it all soaked up "I want to see how good you look on your knees."

Lokin nods, he's beginning to enjoy his professor's treatment of him. He drops down to his knees, making sure to arch his back so his rear end is in perfect view. He looks up to the teacher with glimmering doe eyes.

Lucas chuckles, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free "So, obedient." He smirks, caressing his face "So, how's the idea of being your teacher's pet to raise your grade?"

Lokin leans into Mr. Wagner's touch "I wouldn't mind it" he says with a smirk, before taking the head of his professor's cock into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Ahh~ and so eager too." He smirks, his cock gets stiffer and he rests his hand on top of Lokin's head watching him work on his shaft with a heavy breath.

"Mmmmm..." lokin moans as he takes his cock deeper into his throat until his chin touches the professor's balls and he's choking on him.

"Good boy." the professor smirks, holding Lokin in place with both hands, letting him choke more and more, robbing his air for a bit before allowing him to pull his head off for a moment and breathe. 

Lokin pants heavily, his face red and eyes teary. Lucas chuckles, rising Lokin's head by his chin "You look good like this." He smirks and thrusts his cock inside his mouth again, holding his head as Lucas thrusts and thrusts, fucking his mouth.

"ahh!~" the small boy whimpers and moans as his professor uses him, he tries not to gag too much on his cock but with the rapid pace that's a losing battle. He looks up at his teacher just to see him smirk down at the submissive boy which draws out another moan from him.

Lucas lets out a faint laugh, pulling his cock out of his student's mouth. His cock twitches and throbs next to Lokin's face. Lucas pants and smirks "Liking your teacher's taste?" He gestures to the boy to stand up "Come um, stand up."

Lokin does as he's told, standing up, brushing the dust off of his bare knees and looks his teacher, with glossy eyes.

Lucas smiles turning his student around and pulling him so his back is pressed against Lucas's chest. The teacher's cock gets under Lokin's cunt. Lucas's lips meet his student's neck, kissing and sucking.

''Mmf m-Mr. wagner~" the small boy whimpers as he wraps his arms around the neck of his professor.

Lucas smirks, his hand reaching for the boy's clit while his cock rubs against the slit, soaking his shaft with Lokin's juices

Lokin moans as he grinds into his professor, taking in all the pleasure he can get from him.

The teacher chuckles, his tongue licks from the neck to his ear, nibbling on it. "Want to feel your teacher's cock inside you?"

"yes sir” he pants “I wanna feel your cock fill me up and fuck me until I can't think about anything but your cock inside me"

He laughs, wrapping his fingers around his cock and turning Lokin around to bend him over the teacher's table. Lucas slowly slides his cock inside his cunt, holding onto his hips.

"ahh!~ fuck it's big" Lokin gasps, cheek squished on his professor's desk

Lucas holds Lokin's hips firmly, his own hips start to thrust his cock roughly and rapidly, fucking his student vigorously from the get-go.

Lokin's professor harsh pace leaves the boy whimpering and breathless, he follows Wagner's cock with every thrust, not wanting to be left unfilled even for a second.

Lucas started to moan and grunt, grabbing on Lokin's arms and pulling on them, pulling on his student while his thrusts make him go forward. "I must say, I'm going to enjoy a pet like you." His voice is shaky and his words presiding in between moans.

"ahhh..~ I hope mmf you do sir~" Lokin felt his belly heat up with pleasure, he was getting close.

Lucas grunts more and more pulling the boy so his back pressed his teacher's chest. Lucas' hand reaches for the boy's clit, rubbing it fast while his cock pounded roughly into the student’s decadent cunt. 

"oh my god~ fuuuuck, sir that feels so good please don't stop" the whimpering boy pleaded "I'm gonna cum soon".

Lucas chuckles and smirks, his lips meeting his student's neck, his hips moving wildly like an animal, his hand remaining focused on rubbing Lokin’s swollen clit, while his cock slid in and out "Then cum for me. Make me cum with your climax".

As soon as Wagner gave the command Lokin was spasming and calling out for his beloved professor.

Lucas' hand pressed against Lokin's chest, his lips kissed the student lips while his cock slides out, and grinds against Lokin's ass, and soon after a load of the teacher's hot and thick cum covers his student's ass

Lokin leans into his teacher's kiss, grabbing his neck and pulling him in closer "fuck that was amazing"

Lucas chuckles and giggles while holding on his student's hips, still grinding his cock on him. "Glad that you liked it. Your grade will certainly be thankful too."

Lokin chuckled "haha I kinda forgot about my grade, it's an added benefit though"

Lucas chuckles pulling Lokin to his embrace "Well, it was the reason you came here in the first place. Besides, I can't let my pet down from now on, can I?"

"I guess you can't," the boy said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm very new to posting my writings online so any constructive criticism or tips in the comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
